Into the arms of a beautiful stranger
by cigarettesandlatte
Summary: They will meet, they will talk, they will touch, they will surrender.


Disclaimer; I do not own the song or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

Saybia - I surrender

* * *

><p><em>A million suns are glowing in the night<em>

_Everything is quiet_

_Except for all the voices in my head_

_That says your name_

_Tonight I'm letting go_

_About to give in_

Yukina Kou. The name just screams royalty. Yukina is quite the royalty at the bookstore and all the girls surround him. I now I can't reach him… I will never touch him, never talk with him, and never know him. I will just have to watch him from afar, and let his face be the thing that satisfies me. What the hell do I even want from him? Yes I know that he is like the incarnation of hotness and sex, and that is also just what I want… but something is just keeping myself from him and says "You will never get him. You will never be in love with him. You can't fall in love"!

_I surrender myself_

_Into the arms of a beautiful stranger_

_I surrender myself to you - to you_

_I surrender myself_

_Into the arms of a beautiful stranger_

_I surrender myself to you - to you_

Kisa Shouta. What a cute name! I have noticed that he has been looking at me allot of times when he has been in the bookstore while I'm working. I just thought some little schoolboy had a little crush on me. Now I finally know his name; and I know that he is a Shoujo-Manga editor! I really thought that he was younger than me, but 30 years old? I would NEVER have guessed that! He is so cute right now, just sitting there in front of me. I so want to kiss him right now. Oh no… don't give me that look! If you look at me like that again I can't restrain myself! I have to do it now! Is there anybody looking? I look around in the café, no nobody's looking but still... I catch you off-guard, and take my sketchbook to cover the right side of your face; you don't notice a thing, before my lips are firmly pressed against yours. My god, you taste just like I imagined. You taste of the coffee you just took a sip of, but also of rice cakes, you do seem like the type of guy who likes sweets. But before I know it; the moment is ruined and you dash of, leaving me here in the café, without having an idea of what actually just happened. The only thing I have left is the taste of your lips on mine and the feeling of rejection…

_There's only one bridge left for me_

_My heart is almost free_

_Beautiful by my side_

_But all I think about is you_

_And tonight I'm letting go_

_About to give in_

Oh my god? What's happening? He is kissing me! What should I do? What should I do? My body and mind won't co-operate but I make a dash for it and run away. I can't believe that I seriously kissed me? I don't know what to feel… is he just playing with me? Or am I playing with him? Maybe I'm just playing with my own feelings. Am I like a masochist who enjoys my own pain of being played with? I don't know how to fall in love, I don't know how to love and yet I pain myself with still thinking of him and his face, his voice, his aura and his kiss… what is this feeling? My heart won't stop beating and I have butterflies in my stomach… No, no! I do not love him; I don't know how to fall in love! Oh god.. why am I standing in the bookstore again? Shouta! Stop doing this to yourself!

_I surrender myself_

_Into the arms of a beautiful stranger_

_I surrender myself to you - to you_

_I surrender myself_

_Into the arms of a beautiful stranger_

_I surrender myself to you_

Please don't turn away from me… I am telling you that I love you; so look in to my eyes! You finally look at me and I finally have you. I hold your cheek with me hand and guide your lips to mine. Your lips are so soft and sweet, I wish that I am the only one who has ever tasted them, but I know I am now, but I would make sure that you always will be mine and nobody else's. I don't know a thing about you, but I do have you now Kisa Shouta. I love you so much, and you are an amazing person. I believe that it is destiny that we are together, who would have guessed that I would fall in love with the man who has edited my favorite books? I want to make love to you and you comply, you even take initiative. You are amazing at everything you do. Your kiss, your touch, your licks, your bites, even your moans gets me so turned on. I have to take you now and you feel amazing as everything else about you. You moan my name and move with me. I have never had to intense sex as with you. Your body is doing all the right things. Clenching, writhing, and curling. I tell you how great it feels and you agree with me. I hug you tightly from behind and I tell you; It's because I am doing it with Kisa-San.

_Who really loves me_

_You really love me_

_My beautiful stranger_

_You really love me like I love you_

**_I love you Yukina Kou._**

**_I love you Kisa Shouta._**

* * *

><p><strong>I am hungry; please review :3<strong>


End file.
